


Christmas movies and cuddles

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Oooo is this a Christmas movie marathon?” Ashton asked, breath tickling Mitchy’s neck.OrMishton have a hotel night on tour and watch Christmas movies all night





	Christmas movies and cuddles

Ashton stretched tiredly as he walked off the tour bus, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He waved at a couple fans before taking Mitchy’s hand and following the older boy into the hotel. He yawned again and rested his head on Mitchy’s shoulder as they waited for the elevator to take them to their room. “I’m gonna take a shower before bed,” Ashton said, yawning again in the middle of the sentence. Mitchy kissed his forehead and flopped down on the bed, grabbing the remote and starting to flip through channels. He landed on Hallmark and was pleased to find a Christmas marathon. He was halfway through “The Grinch” when Ashton finally came out of the shower. Ashton looked soft and sleepy with his curls still slightly wet and bundled in Mitchy’s hoodie and Mitchy cooed at him and reached out to pull him into bed. Ashton crawled in and tucked himself firmly into Mitchy’s arms. “Oooo is this a Christmas movie marathon?” Ashton asked, breath tickling Mitchy’s neck. Mitchy shuddered slightly and said “Yeah it is. I know you love Christmas movies.” Ashton whispered “Thank you,” before he curled more into Mitchy’s arms and focused on the next movie which ended up being “Christmas Vacation.” After the 5th movie Mitchy glanced down to ask Ashton a question and smiled when he realized Ashton was sound asleep against his chest. He carefully turned the volume down, turned the light off, then leaned down to kiss Ashton’s forehead. “I love you honey,” he whispered, shifting the pillows around and getting comfortable with Ashton curled in his arms.


End file.
